The Guardian of the Oracle
by TaintedBloodLily
Summary: After Atem's return to the afterlife, Yugi had been feeling quite bored with life. But meeting two mysterious teens, both with conflicting stories, wasn't what he had in mind. Who should he help? The mysterious young man who warned him to stay away? Or the reckless young woman who was trying to drag him into trouble?
1. The Mysterious Man

Title: The Guardian of the Oracle

Summary: After Atem's return to the afterlife, Yugi had been feeling quite bored with life. But meeting two mysterious teens, both with conflicting stories, wasn't what he had in mind. Who should he help? The mysterious young man who warned him to stay away? Or the reckless young woman who was trying to drag him into trouble?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Yugioh series, only my own fan-made characters. Also, the deck of cards used in this story is based off a real deck called "Isis Oracle" by the lovely Alana Fairchild. A deck that I highly recommend.

Author's Note: I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for some time. I wasn't sure if I should write, then I thought 'why not?' So, here we are. There are OCs in this story, and they are a major factor, but there won't be any romance. Well, not intentionally, anyway. This is my first attempt at this fandom, so please bear with me, as it's been a while since I've watched the series.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Man**

Yugi smothered a yawn as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the store's front counter. While it had been a busy day, the love of Duel Monsters as strong as ever, it wasn't exactly exciting. He had helped a few young child chose their starter packs, offered advice to a couple of hapless parent who didn't know what to do about their kids sudden interest in Duel Monsters and he even participated in a few duels to teach the rookies a few things.

A typical day.

And while it was fun, it wasn't thrilling.

After everything that happened, rebuilding the millennium puzzle, becoming partners with Yami, helping Atem to return to the afterlife. After all of that, life seemed…dull. While he could have done without the danger, the literal life or death battles, he missed all the excitement he had experienced during that time.

He wasn't sure how he was going to top it.

Looking at the clock, Yugi noted with relief that there was ten minutes until closing time. He could start to close up the hobby shop now. But as he slipped off the stool behind the counter, the bell above the shop door tingled, alerting to him that someone had just entered. He made the motion to shuffle back to his usual spot when he paused. He looked at the person who entered and blinked.

Standing just inside of the store, the door shut behind them, was a person wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. Yugi couldn't tell the person's gender, but he could tell that the person wasn't all that tall. Well, they were taller than him (no surprise) by a foot or something. And their shoulders weren't all that broad either.

There was a slit in the cloak on their left, a gold pin in the shape of a small person keeping the cloak wrapped around their shoulders. It looked simular to an ankh, actually. A rather slender arm appeared from the slit, fingers trailing over the golden pin.

Thankfully, the person pulled the hood back, revealing a young man, no older than Yugi was. He had black hair, rather long it seemed, tied at the nape of his neck and disappearing into the cloak. He had messy bangs, the colour of navy blue. His eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes, were a deep green. If Yugi wanted to be dramatic, he would say forest or emerald green.

He looked around at the shop, but not really looking at Yugi. He seemed to be searching for something. He walked around silently, hardly making a sound. It was as though he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.

The young man finally turned to him and looked surprised. He narrowed his eyes in a searching manner. "You…?" he said, his voice surprising airy. "You were the Pharaoh's vessel, weren't you?"

"Er, I guess so," Yugi answered, breaking out into a cold sweat. Usually, when someone referred to the Pharaoh, it wasn't very good. "Although no one has put it like that before…"

"Forgive me," the guy said, bowing his head slightly. He then approached the front counter, keeping the cloak wrapped tightly around him. "I am searching for something. A card."

Yugi forced a grin to his lips. "Well, you've come to the right place."

"No, not a duelling card," he said, shaking his head before turning to look around again. "Do you have any unusual cards in your possession?"

"Unusual?" Yugi questioned, his brow furrowing. "I'm not sure what you mean."

The man didn't answer at first. He suddenly closed his eyes and became very still. A moment later he opened his eyes and sighed, almost wearily. "…Never mind," he said as he shook his head once more. "I cannot sense any present here. I wonder why I was…"

He turned away to mumble to himself. What he was saying, Yugi couldn't quite catch. He was mumbling under his breath. Yugi had to admit, though, he was somewhat intrigued. Be it curiosity or a yen for another adventure.

"So…what are you looking for exactly?" Yugi asked.

"No, I've said too much," the young man suddenly stated, turning away abruptly. He appeared suddenly edgy and nervous. Although it was hard to tell with the cloak, but it appeared as though he was clutching his side.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Yugi found himself asking.

He paused. "No."

"Are you…from Egypt?"

The sudden twitch of his shoulders was all the answer he needed.

"It was a lucky guess," Yugi added, trying to give the signal that he meant no harm.

The young man's shoulders suddenly sagged and he turned around, quickly making his way over Yugi and the front counter.

"You best be careful," he suddenly stated, urgency in his voice. "A girl called Nashwa is highly reckless and dangerous. You need to steer clear of her. Once she learns that you were once the vessel of the great Pharaoh, she will try to drag you into her lies."

He pulled his hand back into his cloak, fumbled around for a moment before pulling back and offered a closed hand toward Yugi. "Take this."

Although a little apprehensive, Yugi lifted his own hand to take whatever he was being given. A small stone, a light green in colour landed in the palm of his hand. He looked at it and blinked. "A rock?"

"It's a gemstone. Topaz," the mysterious man explained as he pulled his arm back into his cloak. "It should ward off evil spirits. It will help you see through her lies."

"Ah, thanks?" Yugi said.

"It would be best for you not to get involved," the guy went on to say as he backed away, heading for the door. Before reaching the door, though, he turned back to Yugi and bowed his head. "I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused."

With those parting words, he opened the door and quickly disappeared from sight.

"H-hey, wait!" Yugi shouted as he raced for the door, but as he stepped outside, the man was gone. He stood there for a while, holding the stone in his hand.

Well, his day had taken a rather strange turn…


	2. The Mysterious Woman

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Woman**

Yugi found himself unable to sleep. As he lay on his bed, staring up at the topaz stone he was given, he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious guy in the store today, nor get his 'warning' out of his head. Who exactly was this Nashwa person and why did he have to steer clear of her? And what was he looking for?

He had to admit that he was surprised when the guy wasn't interested in the Duel Monsters cards. From all past experiences, especially involving Egypt had something to do with duelling. It's strange to think that things could be settled without duelling.

Crash!

The sound of glass shattering immediately pulled Yugi from his thoughts. He said up straight in bed and became silent. The sound was so telling and loud. Something was happening downstairs, in the hobby shop. Had that guy come back for something? Or was it that girl he had warned him about? Nashwa, was it?

Soon, more sounds followed.

Dropping the stone onto his bed, Yugi slipped on his slippers before hurrying his way down stairs, trying to move as silently as he could. With each step his took, the sounds of destruction grew louder and louder. Someone was going all out in the store. But why?

He had better be careful.

Reaching the bottom step, Yugi pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner. What he saw was a disaster zone. Display units, shelves and posters had been practically destroyed and were piled together in the centre of the shop. Duel Monster Cards were scattered about, starter packs ripped open and thrown to the floor carelessly.

And in the middle of all of the chaos was the form of a young woman. Again, she was taller than Yugi by a foot or so. She had sharp gold eyes with thick eyelashes. Her hair was golden blonde at the top of her head and her bangs, but faded into a pitch black at the tips, reaching to her waist. She was wearing short white dress with golden trimmings, thick gold chains wrapped around her small waist.

The thick black boots on her feet, reaching her knees, kinda looked out of place.

She was ruthlessly tearing open the starter packs, flicking through the cards before rolling her eyes and dropping them to the floor, stepping on them in frustration. She moaned in annoyance as she stomped over to the debris pile she made and huffed.

"Useless," she hissed as she drove her boot into the debris pile. "None of these are what I am looking for."

Yugi was aghast by how she was treating the Duel Monster cards. It made him feel uncharacteristically angry. "Hey!" he shouted as he stepped from his hiding spot. "What are you doing?"

The girl immediately turned toward him, her golden eyes taken on a more of a sharper glint. She removed her foot from the pile and strode toward him with a sense of purpose.

"These cards as worthless," she snapped. "Where do you keep your rare cards?" she then went on to demand. She appeared expectant, like Yugi would actually tell her and give her what she wants.

"After wrecking my store? I don't think I'll tell you," Yugi retorted defiantly. "All we have here are duel monster cards."

"I'm not looking for duel monster cards, midget," she once again snapped at him, her voice rather sharp and venomous. Just like her eyes. "Where have you kept the oracles?"

Yugi blinked, his anger momentarily forgotten. "Oracles?"

"Don't play stupid with me," she hissed, her patience seemed to be growing thin. However, her eyes suddenly darted off to the side and her face creased into a brooding expression. "That bastard was here. He must have gotten to them first. Shit…"

Yugi wondered if this girl was Nashwa, the one that guy from earlier today had warned him about? She had to be the one. Somehow his grandpa hadn't awoken from all the noise. Good. Better that way. He just had to get rid of her somehow.

He was slightly surprised to hear sniffling and he turned his attention back to the girl.

"No, I will not show weakness…" she sniffled and began to mumble to herself, vastly different from the demanding young woman from before. "I'm stronger than my past."

Yugi wasn't sure what to make of it. "Um, hey…?"

"Shut up!" she suddenly snapped, quickly reverting to that loud and dangerous person. "Don't you dare ask me about my past!"

Yugi blinked. "I wasn't really going-"

"You wouldn't understand!" she suddenly shrilled, taking a couple of stumbling steps backwards while frantically shaking her head. "I'm going to be sacrificed and nobody cares!"

Yugi winced from the volume of her voice, secretly hoping that Grandpa wouldn't wake up now. "Whoa, lower your voice, please."

"Typical male," she hissed, hunching her shoulders. "You think just because I'm a beautiful woman that you can just order me around."

"Ok, stop," Yugi snapped in return, trying it hard to keep up with her sudden changes of emotions. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

Surprisingly, she became silent as she stared at him with a sharp and critical gaze. Her eyes suddenly harden and she furrowed her brow. "…You're that Pharaoh, aren't you?" she said before taking a somewhat threatening step forward. "Why aren't you helping me?"

"Because I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yugi found himself snapping again. "You've wrecked my shop, started screaming at me and verbally abusing me! And I have no idea why!"

The atmosphere suddenly became quite tense. "You dare to raise your voice to me? You little vermin," she said lowly, a look of pure betrayal in her eyes as she slowly backed away. "You're one of them, aren't you? You're working for my village…"

Yugi tilted his head to the side in question. "Er, village?"

"They're going to sacrifice me to their goddess," she said as she continued to stare at him, watching his every moved. Her body seemed to be on high alert, ready to react to anything.

However, a moment later, she shook her head furiously. "For years they have been worshipping a deck of cards called Isis Oracle, abusing them and making them do their bidding. I had no choice. It was me or them. I have to save myself and the cards. But now, thanks to that bastard Isidoro, the cards have disappeared. If I am to save my life, I need to find those cards before he does. That bastard, he's trying to kill me!"

"…I see," Yugi murmured, letting her to ramble on. He didn't understand what she was saying, what any of it meant, but if she was talking, she wasn't doing anything to wreck his shop.

But that guy she mentioned. Was she referring to the guy that was in his shop that afternoon?

"You're going to help me, right?" That wasn't so much of a plea, but a statement of facts. A demand, really.

"Well…"

"You must!" she shrilled as she took an abrupt step forward, almost in a threatening manner. "It's your duty to. Don't you see that me coming here was destiny. The vessel of the Pharaoh must protect me."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Yugi asked, not all the comfortable with being referred to as a vessel. He wasn't just the host for Atem. "Besides, Atem, the great Pharaoh, has returned to the afterlife. I am no longer a vessel, as you refer to me."

Her face creased into an expression of annoyance and frustration. "Then you are useless to me," she practically spat. "Of course. Men can't be trusted. No man has ever proved his worth to me. Why should you?"

"Yugi? What's going on down there?"

That was grandpa! He must have woken up from all the yelling after all.

"Another one?" she murmured, sending Yugi another look of betrayal. "Think you can gang up on me? Not likely."

Turning around, she suddenly ran through the shop and through the rather large hole in the shattered window. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as she disappeared into the night. Hopefully she won't return again tonight.

"Nothing, grandpa!" Yugi yelled back to his grandpa, hoping to stop him from venturing into the store. "We'll talk about it in the morning!"

Now, what should he do about that broken window?


	3. Meeting Isidoro

Author's Note: Managed to get a new chapter quicker than I thought I would. Please let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Isidoro**

"Thanks guys, for helping to clean up the shop," Yugi said to his friends, truly grateful. Grandpa wasn't too happy to wake up that morning to find his shop completely trashed. He clutched his chest in pain and Yugi had to help him back to his room, promising that he'll clean up the mess.

He didn't tell him about his encounter with that girl, Nashwa.

"No problem, Yuge," Joey instantly replied, pausing in his sweeping to give a positive thumbs-up before returning to his duties.

"It's a real mess," Tea sighed as she carried a large box filled with Duel Monster cards that had been picked up from the floor. "Can these cards be used again?"

"They were starter packs, but I guess we have no choice but to see them as individuals now," Yugi replied. He had better go through them for quality hoping that whoever that girl was in his shop last night didn't tear the cards up in her anger.

"So, what exactly happened?" Tristan asked as he finished tapping up the broken window.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Well…" he sighed and motioned for them to follow him so that they could sit down at the kitchen table, getting themselves comfortable.

He then began to tell him of the series of events he experienced yesterday. He started with the story about the guy in the hooded cloak and his warning. There wasn't really much he could talk about that encounter. The guy didn't say much, other than he was looking for a card that wasn't a Duel Monsters card.

He then began the almost unbelievable tale of that girl who yelled insults and demanded his protection, while ruthlessly trashing the shop. He told them about what she said, about being a sacrifice, about something called the Isis Oracle and about needing to save her life. She told him a lot about herself unintentionally.

His friends listened intently.

"I know it's strange," Yugi said as he finished his explanation. "But I don't believe a word she says. I have heard crazier things that have turned out to be true. But…something doesn't feel right."

"I don't know," Tea said as she wrung her hands together in worry. "Her story seems…I don't want to say farfetched. But…she seemed far too flighty and loud for someone supposedly hiding for their lives."

"Who was this other guy you mentioned?" Tristan asked him, referring to Yugi's first story.

"I don't know his name and he didn't say much at all," Yugi reiterated before shrugging. "He said he was looking for a card that wasn't a duel monster's card and to watch out for a girl called Nashwa."

Joey's face creased into a frown as he leaned his elbow onto the table. "They're both a little suspect," he murmured, both sounding worried and protective.

Yugi nodded before remembering something and pulled something out of his pocket. "He gave me this," he said as he placed the topaz stone onto the table they were gathered around.

"A rock?" Joey questioned.

"A gemstone," Yugi replied. "I think he said it was a topaz."

Tea carefully studied the stone before shaking her head. "As pretty as it is, what is it supposed to mean?"

Yugi had to think for a moment. The guy did mention something. "Well, he said it should ward off evil spirits."

"…Is he saying Nashwa is an evil spirit?" Joey asked, sounding rather incredulous, yet not all that sceptical.

"There's no denying that," Yugi said before shrugging and moving from his seat. "We better get back to work."

* * *

With his arms laden with shopping bags of cleaning supplies, Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time. The shop was more of a mess than he had anticipated. Nashwa, if that was her last night, had well and truly trashed the place. It was actually quite amazing how one person could do so much damage in such a short amount of time.

Amazing yes. Impressive, no.

Taking the short cut through the park, Yugi glanced around at his surroundings. He quickly noticed a rather strange sight. A man walking through the park with a hooded cloak pulled tightly around him. The hood was up, but Yugi was able to recognise the person. The golden pin on his cloak glistened in the sunlight.

It was that guy from yesterday. No doubt about it.

Yugi felt compelled to speak with him. So he changed direction and headed straight over to him.

"Hey!" Yugi called out as he came up behind the cloaked man. "Are you Isidoro?"

The man came to a sudden stop, his posture becoming tense. Slowly, he turned to look at Yugi over his shoulder, his green eyes slightly wide from surprise. "…I don't remember telling you my name," he murmured, sounding confused.

"You didn't," Yugi answered.

"So…you've met Nashwa, have you?" The man now known as Isidoro questioned, turning around to face Yugi fully. He looked at him in silence for a moment, seemingly studying him. He then looked relieved. "You seem to be in one piece. That's good."

Yugi nodded, getting a few confirmations in one short conversation. So this guy was Isidoro and the girl from last was Nashwa. He also quickly realised that Isidoro was a lot easier to speak with. He tried to speak with Nashwa, but she ended up doing all the talking (and insulting).

"Are you looking for the Isis Oracle?" Yugi asked, hoping to learn just a little bit more to ease his own curiosity.

Again, Isidoro looked surprised. But his face soon creased into a torn expression, like he wanted to answer truthfully, and yet felt that he shouldn't for some reason. So, he sighed and turned his back to Yugi and began to slowly walk away. "…There's no need for you to know any more than you do."

Yugi blinked before he started to follow him. "Why not?"

"…You were the vessel to the Pharaoh for quite some time, right?" Isidoro asked, glancing over his shoulder, the hood of his cloak hiding most of his face. "Don't you long for a normal life?"

Yugi was a little surprised by his questions. No one had really asked him that before. "Well, sort of…"

"Then leave this be," Isidoro said firmly. But as he took another step, he staggered, leaning toward his left.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Yugi immediately asked, feeling concerned. He remembered that Isidoro was clutching his side yesterday in the shop as well. Was he injured or something?

"It's nothing," Isidoro answered, sounding breathless and not at all convincing. "I'm fine."

Yugi frowned. "You don't look well," he insisted.

Isidoro drew in a long breath of air and straightened his posture. He started walking again, a little faster this time. And Yugi kept pace. He didn't like the way Isidoro staggered earlier. He had unfortunately seen a few people with injuries and they were hard to hide.

"Why are you following me?" Isidoro asked him, no doubt noticing that Yugi seemed to be matching his steps.

"Because I want to," Yugi answered, watching him carefully. He knew that he probably shouldn't interfere. Isidoro had made is blatantly clear that he didn't want Yugi to get involved with whatever he was dealing with. The problem was that Nashwa did. She had quite literally demanded that he protect her.

Protect her from what, exactly?

"Nashwa mentioned a sacrifice," Yugi mentioned idly.

Isidoro made a sound that sounded like a scoff. "She would…Huh?"

Isidoro suddenly paused in his steps and became very still. He was looking over to his right, at the old water fountain in a secluded corner of the park. He stopped so abruptly, that Yugi almost ran into the back of him.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, turning to look at the fountain as well.

"Lady Isis…" Isidoro murmured as he turned to face the fountain fully.

"Isis? The goddess?" Yugi questioned. A quick flash of light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to look and noticed something utterly strange. There, seemingly floating before the gently flowing water of the fountain was a card. It was about twice the size of a Duel Monster's card and had a detailed picture of a woman with long black hair and flowing white robes.

Yugi blinked. "Is that a card?"

As if he was being propelled forward, Isidoro held out his arms toward the card, which floated toward him. His hood fell from his head, revealing his long black hair as he gently held it in his hands.

"Miracle of Isis," he whispered as he pulled the card against his chest. "Miraculous Healing of the Goddess. This…"

Suddenly, Isidoro crumbled to the ground!

"Hey!" Yugi yelled as he dropped his bags and quickly made his way to Isidoro side. He placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Can you hear me? Hey!"

When he got no response, Yugi really began to panic. There was no way he could carry Isidoro back to his place. He couldn't take him to the hospital as they would ask too many questions. Questions he couldn't answer.

Luckily, Yugi had his phone with him.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review!


	4. An Explanation or Two

**Chapter 4: An Explanation or Two**

Yugi watched the young man lying on the bed with some concern. After Isidoro fainted at the park, Yugi was able to ring Joey and the others for help and they, of course, immediately came. Instead of taking Isidoro to the hospital, which would have been the wisest choice, they instead took him back to Yugi's place, settling him into the spare bedroom.

Normally, if Yugi had encountered an unconscious individual he would arrange for them to be taken to the hospital. But it really wasn't much of an option this time. The hospital would ask too many questions, questions they would want Yugi to supply. And when he wasn't able to, they would get the police involved.

Besides, Isidoro didn't seem like a threat.

After removing his cloak in order to make him feel more comfortable, it was then that Yugi noticed how skinny he appeared to be. There were hardly any muscles. He also had really quite long hair. Pin straight that seemed to reach his knees.

But what really caught Yugi's attention were the thick bandages around Isidoro torso, hiding an obvious injury. With the small stain of blood seeping through, Yugi had little choice but the change the bandages into a cleaner set. The wound they had been covering was quite long and vicious looking. He had to say that it looked like a knife wound or something. Or some other sharp object.

However Isidoro got that wound, he shouldn't be wandering around with it still quite raw.

Now that Isidoro seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Yugi turned his attention to the card sitting atop of the bedside table. Isidoro had clutched onto that card, refusing to let go even after he collapsed. However, when Joey appeared to help, Yugi was somehow able to wrangle the card from his grasp. He didn't give it much thought, though.

He tried to pick up the card so that he could study it as he really didn't have the chance to before. He was too busy worrying about Isidoro. However, as he brushed his fingertips over it, he quickly realised that he couldn't pick it up. It was almost like it was glued to the bedside table now.

Not wanting to do anything to damage it, Yugi decided to leave it be. This card was slightly different to the ones he knew. It felt more…animated or something. Not like it was alive, perse. It was hard to explain.

The card was really quite beautiful and different to the ones he was so used to dealing with. Three-quarters of the cards consisted of a stunning portrait of Goddess Isis with a detailed cold border. The Bottom quarter of the card consisted of ancient text that Yugi couldn't read. He vaguely remembered Isidoro mumbling something about miracle healing or something.

"…uh…"

Yugi quickly turned his attention toward the young man lying on the bed, watching as Isidoro furrowed his brow as he tried to force his eyes to open. When he finally got his eyes opened, he rolled his head to the side to look directly at Yugi.

"Good, you're awake," Yugi said with a grin of relief.

"You…?" Isidoro murmured in confusion, his eyes somewhat hazy. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place," Yugi answered. "You fainted."

Isidoro continued to simply look at him for a few more seconds before his eyes suddenly became wide with alarm and he abruptly sat up straight, nearly throwing the blankets off of himself. "The Oracle Card!"

"Easy!" Yugi said as grabbed Isidoro's arm in an attempt to make him stop moving. He then pointed to the table next to the bed. "It's here."

Isidoro became still as he turned to look at the card and then back at Yugi, his confusion seemingly growing deeper. "You…touched it?"

"Only because you needed to be comfortable," Yugi answered quickly, hoping that he didn't do anything offensive.

"No, I'm surprised that you were able to touch it," Isidoro said as his body grew less tense, relaxing a little after seeing for himself that the card was still with him. "Normally, I am the only one."

Yugi scratched his cheek. "W-well, oddly enough, I can't move it now."

Isidoro didn't look that surprised to hear that. "Really?" he murmured as he turned to gaze at the card once more. However, he was interrupted when his stomach suddenly growled. He immediately blushed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Sounds like you're hungry," Yugi commented around a chuckle. "Let's get you some food."

Isidoro looked ready to protest when his stomach made a protesting sound of its own. "T-thank you very much," Isidoro stuttered.

Fortunately, when Isidoro was carried back to Yugi's place, his friends stayed and were downstairs, Joey and Tristan cleaning up the shop while Tea worked in the kitchen, making some soup for Isidoro when he awoken. After learning from Yugi that he was awake, everyone gathered up stairs, both protective and curious. It's been quite a while since any of them had been on an adventure, after all.

After receiving a bowl of soup, Isidoro uttered his thanks again before quickly digging into his food. The first few spoons were cautious and it was almost as if he had difficulty swallowing. Perhaps it's been a while since he's had something to eat?

As Isidoro reached the bottom of his bowl, Joey seemed to be unable to hold his curiosity back any more.

"So…what's your story?" Joey asked him, making no attempt to hide the suspicion in his voice.

Isidoro lowered his spoon into his bowl, blinking those big green eyes of his. "You're suspicious of me?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side almost cutely. He, however, righted himself and sighed deeply. "Can't be helped, I suppose. After helping me, the least I can do is offer you some kind of explanation."

Pushing his bowl away, Isidoro suddenly placed his hands onto of the table they were gathered around and bowed lowly. "My name is Isidoro, I hail from a village far in the Egyptian sands. I am known as the Priest of Isis, the caretaker of the village shrine that is dedicated to the Lady Goddess, Isis."

Yugi was a little surprised by how frank Isidoro was being all of a sudden. Before he didn't want Yugi to know anything as he didn't want him to get involved with…whatever he was involved in. But now Isidoro's honour seemed to be propelling him to explain and answer any questions Yugi and the others had.

"What brings you all the way to Domino?" Tea asked.

Isidoro lifted his head, a small frown on his lips. He looked hesitant at first, but an expression of resignation soon appeared on his face and he sighed again. "There was a…incident at the shrine at my village. It was desecrated by the hands of a villager." His hands suddenly curled into fists as they sat atop the table for everyone to see. Even his eyes took on a sharp edge to them.

"And because of her misdeeds, a deck of cards known as the Isis Oracle has been scattered to the winds," he continued. "A vision has brought me here to Domino, where some of the cards are said to roam within the spirit."

Yugi nodded his head slowly in understanding. "So…you're looking for a deck of cards?"

"Tarot cards or something?" Tristan asked.

"No," Isidoro shook his head resolutely. "Oracle cards."

Yugi was a little bit confused. If they weren't Duel Monsters cards or Tarot cards, then what exactly was an Oracle card?

"So…how many cards are in this Oracle Deck?" Joey went on to ask instead, still wearing that slightly sceptical expression on his face.

"Forty-five."

Tristan winced. "That's...a lot."

"And you have to find them on your own?" Tea questioned, unable to hide her concern and sympathy for him. It did sound like a big job for one person.

"Yes. As the Priest to Isis, it's my duty to care for this deck," Isidoro explained without a hint of frustration or annoyance. He seemed honoured, actually. "My hands only are the ones who are allowed to touch this deck."

"Eh? You're making it sound like this deck is alive or something," Joey commented unexpectedly.

"Of course it's alive," Isidoro retorted, his eyes taking on a protective glint as he looked directly at Joey. "It embodies the power and essence of Goddess Isis. Each card represents a trait and characteristic. They have their own moods and quirks, just like the great goddess herself."

"Don't take anything that Joey says to heart," Tea tried to pacify, glaring at Joey, who looked a little sheepish, from the corner of her eye. "He has the habit of running off at the mouth."

"His scepticism is understandable, I suppose," Isidoro said, his silent fury subsiding. "In my village, this is common truth. I have been raised since birth to work with the Isis Oracle. I know of nothing else."

"It must be kinda frightening, being in such a large city," Yugi commented.

"Well, it is daunting, I will admit," Isidoro murmured in response, a thoughtful look on his face. "But...I never really thought about it. I was just concerned for Isis Oracle."

Isidoro's dedication to the Isis Oracle is blatant for everyone to see. However, there was something that was still bothering Yugi.

"What does Nashwa have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"She was the one who caused the Oracle to vanish," Isidoro explained, his eyes narrowing, staring off into space as he mentally recalled the event. "Not that she would admit it. It couldn't be my fault. I haven't done anything to insult Lady Isis…"

Yugi nodded. Things were starting to make sense. "What do you know about Nashwa?"

Isidoro turned to look at Yugi, blinking a few times as he regarded him. "…Is there something troubling you about her?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, sort of," Yugi admitted with a slight shrug. "Well, someone broke into my shop and completely trashed it. She said she was looking for the Oracle of Isis. I think."

"She was the villager who desecrated the shrine," Isidoro said, again wearing that somewhat annoyed and frustrated expression on his face.

"Why would she do that?"

"For some reason, Nashwa believes that she's going to be a human sacrifice," Isidoro explained before he shook his head, looking absolutely disgusted. "Absolutely ludicrous. Our Goddess Isis has never, in the entire history of my village, ever asked for an animal sacrifice, let alone a human one. We give her offerings and our trust, which is all that she has asked from us. I really don't understand how Nashwa could come to such an outrageous conclusion!"

There was a moment of silence to allow this newfound information to sink in. "Do you think it's because you are a guy?" Tea quietly asked.

Again, Isidoro's mood quickly changed from anger to confusion, blinking those green eyes of his. "Well, there are more men than women in our village," he murmured. "What does that have to do with it?"

Yugi answered him. "I don't know if it's just me, but she seems to really hate men."

Isidoro lowered his gaze as he held his chin in thought. "Hm…Well, yes, that's true. Nashwa does tend to think that the men of our village are overbearing and demeaning. Something about seeing her as fair game, as she puts it. I don't see it myself, but, I'm not her. I don't know what she's thinking. Now that I think about it, she had always been rather…terse with me. I could even say she resents me. Maybe because I'm the one chosen to attend to the altar…?"

Suddenly, Isidoro's stomach gave another loud growl, causing Isidoro to wince and blush fiercely. He lowered his head, causing his blue bangs to cover his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Sounds like you're still hungry," Yugi commented casually, with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"M-my apologies," Isidoro stuttered.

"It's alright," Yugi replied with a chuckle. However, he gazed at Isidoro in concern. "But, do you think you can handle more food?"

Isidoro lifted his gaze, looking at Yugi with a somewhat cutely confused expression. "Hm?"

Yugi motioned toward Isidoro's stomach with a short wave of his hand. "We couldn't help but notice that you have a rather nasty injury."

Isidoro blinked before abruptly grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up unashamedly, revealing his scrawny but tanned frame and the pure white bandages around his torso. He seemed greatly surprised by something. "Oh, the bandages? You've changed them?"

"What happened?" Joey asked, not out of scepticism, but out of concern. He seemed to be slowly relaxing in Isidoro's company. "That looks like a knife wound."

Isidoro released his hold on his shirt, allowing the way too big piece of clothing to cover him up again. "Well, Nashwa did attack me before ruthlessly embedding the sacred knife into the shrine of Isis," he murmured, as if it was no big deal.

Tea slammed her hands onto the table, greatly alarmed. "You were attacked with a knife?!" she practically shrilled in disbelief.

"It's only a flesh wound," Isidoro said with a shrug before his eyes abruptly narrowed. "I am more furious that she dared to desecrate the shrine."

…Isidoro was certainly a dedicated priest.

"Still, you've been wandering around the city with an injury!" Tristan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "No wonder you passed out."

Isidoro tapped his cheek as he looked up toward the ceiling. "I think that was from hunger," he murmured.

Tea gave a soft sigh of exasperation. "Exhaustion, most likely."

While listening silently to what Isidoro had to say, a thought suddenly occurred to Yugi. "Do you think the reason why you haven't encountered many of the cards is because you're not in the best state right now?" he asked Isidoro directly.

Isidoro abruptly stilled, a look of utter surprise appearing on his face. "…You…you might be right," he murmured, his shoulders sagging a little. He looked as if he had received some kind of divine revelation.

Yugi smiled softly. "Why don't you stay here for a while?" he suggested.

"Y-you'll let me?" Isidoro stuttered, truly surprised by the offering.

"Sure," Yugi continued to smile, knowing that he was making a wise decision. "I couldn't possibly kick you out onto the street, now can I? Once you're rested and we get some food into you, you'll be right to continue your search. Who knows, maybe a card or two will find you here."

"Y-yes, I suppose so," Isidoro stuttered again, blushing cutely as he bowed his head in gratitude. "T-thank you, for your hospitality."


	5. Thank Goddess It's Sunday

Chapter 5: Thank Goddess It's Sunday

When Yugi woke up that morning, he was so thankful that it was a Sunday. Today he needed to get the store back up and running, as well as to check up on Isidoro's injuries. It was still rather hard to believe that he had been attacked with a knife. His devotion to being the Priest to Lady Isis was admirable, but he didn't seem to put as much attention toward himself.

Walking into the spare room where Isidoro was staying, Yugi nearly had a heart attack when he realised that Isidoro wasn't in bed, instead leaning precariously out the window. His one hand holding onto the framework around the window from the inside was all that was preventing him from falling out.

"Isidoro!" Yugi spluttered with concern.

Thankfully, Isidoro pulled his lanky frame back inside easily, hoping down from the table that was situated in front of the window and placed his feet firmly onto the floor. His deep green eyes seem to sparkle as he smiled. He seemed greatly excited about something.

"Yugi, look!" Isidoro said as he held out his hands, revealing another detailed and beautifully crafted card. "You were right. Lady Isis…she sent a sign."

Yugi blinked as he looked down at the card that he was being shown. Again, the main figure of the card was a beautiful woman with long black hair and dressed in pure white robes with gold trimmings. And at the bottom of the card, just like the one he had seen previously, was a few hieroglyphics that he didn't understand.

"That card?" Yugi murmured as he lifted his gaze from the card to look back at Isidoro. "What does it mean?"

Isidoro's smile seems to grow in intensity. "Soul Retrieval. Deep Soul Healing with the Goddess," he told Yugi happily. "The Goddess wishes for me to continue what I am doing. She wants me to heal here."

"Ah, that's good," Yugi said as he smiled.

Isidoro pulled the card against his chest as he wandered back over to the bed where his cloak and a small bag of his belongings were kept. He was wearing a simple pair of black pants that looked a size too big on him, held on his hips by a white sash tied as a belt. His sleeveless shirt also looked a little too big on him, but it was probably for the best as a tight shirt would only cause discomfort due to the bandages around his torso.

Although Isidoro hid it well, Yugi could easily tell that his injury was still bothering him.

Yugi was pulled from his silent observation when he heard the voices of his friends call for him from down stairs. Even though it wasn't necessary, he called them up anyway.

Tea was the first to appear, smiling warmly as she usually did, in her arms were paper bags containing some pastries. They smelt delicious, reminding Yugi that he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"We brought some breakfast," Tea said. "Hungry?"

"Yes, very," Yugi immediately replied before turning to look at Isidoro, who was tugging his cloak around himself. "Come on, Isidoro."

Fixing the strange looking pin on his cloak, Isidoro nodded his head as he smiled. "Alright."

They moved into the lounge room upstairs where they would be more comfortable, using the coffee table to lay the food and drinks upon. Yugi quickly noticed that Isidoro seemed to be transfixed on all the different types of pastries that were laid out before them. It was almost as if he had never seen these kinds of food before. Yugi then realised that he probably hadn't.

"What is this?" Isidoro murmured, a look of sheer curiosity on his face as he poked at one of the milkshakes.

"Eh? That's a milkshake," Joey was the one to answer, a milkshake of his own in his hands, taking a long drink from the straw provided.

Isidoro blinked as he turned his head to look at Joey, still curious but also puzzled. "Milk…shake?"

"It's a drink," Yugi explained as he pushed the cup toward Isidoro, prompting him to take it. "Try it."

Isidoro looked a little hesitant, but he finally wrapped his two hands around the cup. "…Ok," he said as he placed the straw against his lips and took a quick sip. His reaction was immediate, and somewhat cute. "Oh!"

"How is it?" Yugi asked.

A happy, cat-like grin slipped across Isidoro's lips. "I've never had anything like it!"

"You like it then?"

Isidoro simply nodded his head happily while slurping on the milkshake. It wouldn't be hard to imagine a set a cat ears on his head, or a fluffy cat's tail.

A sudden glint of gold caught Yugi's attention and he was drawn back to that pin on Isidoro's cloak. The symbol was obviously ancient Egyptian and it did look somewhat familiar, but Yugi couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked, turning his full attention to Isidoro.

Still happily slurping on his milkshake, Isidoro tilted his head slightly, the straw still perched between his lips. "Hm?"

"That pin on your cloak," Yugi motioned toward it with his hand. "What does it mean?"

Isidoro pulled the milkshake away from his lips and set it onto the table as one of his hands tenderly trailed a finger over the golden pin. "It's a Tyet," he explained. "It's the symbol of Lady Isis."

"Of course," Yugi replied with a smile.

Really, it should have been obvious. He certainly was dedicated. But was that really a good thing?

* * *

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the store was somewhat functional again. All they needed to do was to get that broke glass replaced. The people his grandpa hired to do just that should be arriving soon. Well, they should be. But everyone knows what repairmen were like.

Wiping his brow, Yugi turned to look at Isidoro, whom of which was carefully walking around the store, looking at all the Duel Monster cards. He seemed very careful not to touch any of them, almost as if out of respect. He looked insatiably curious, though, tilting his head and reading the inscriptions at the bottom.

"Any cards that interest you, Isidoro?" Yugi asked.

Isidoro turned to face him and slowly nodded his head. "They seem interesting," he murmured. "And diverse."

"I don't suppose you have a Duel Monster's deck, do you?"

"I have heard of Duel Monster cards," Isidoro stated before looking somewhat embarrassed and shook his head slowly. "But I've never really seen them before."

Yugi nodded his head in understanding. It actually didn't surprise him that Isidoro hadn't seen a Duel Monster's deck before. He was greatly devoted to another deck of cards, the Isis Oracle.

Seeing the look of embarrassment and discomfort on Isidoro's face, Yugi decided not to push the subject further. Instead, he said; "I'll be more than happy to show you how to play. But first, let's get something for lunch."

Isidoro nodded and followed him into the kitchen. But as Yugi went over to the fridge and open it up, he sighed with disappointment. It was virtually empty.

"Well, looks like we need to go shopping," Yugi said as he closed the fridge and started to make a mental list of what he needed in his head.

Once again, Isidoro tilted his head to the side cutely. "Shopping?"

"Come on," Yugi urged as he took Isidoro's wrist in his hand and tugged him along. "Let's go to the grocery store."

"What's a-?"

"Grandpa! We're heading to do some shopping!" Yugi shouted loudly. "Need anything?"

After getting a small shopping list from his grandfather, Yugi took Isidoro with him as they left the store and went outside. It was a thankfully cool day; not too hot nor too cold. There were a lot of people milling about, so Yugi had to make sure that Isidoro didn't wander off. Or dart off if he sensed an Isis card somewhere.

Finally reaching the grocery store, Yugi grabbed a shopping basket before mentally going over the shopping list again. However, he glanced over his shoulder when he felt someone tug at the back of his shirt. He immediately realised that Isidoro was holding onto him, his shoulders hunched and looking a little overwhelmed. Again, it shouldn't surprise Yugi. Isidoro probably had never seen so many different types of food before. He looked almost child-like. Very lost and innocent.

"Don't worry, we'll won't be here long," Yugi comforted, getting a timid nod in return.

As they walked through the many aisles, Isidoro's discomfort slowly gave way to curiosity. He was looking at the brightly coloured boxes, tilting his head to the side in order to try and make out what they were.

You know, it would be kinda fun letting Isidoro try out the different types of food.

After gathering everything that he needed and wanted, Yugi went through one of those self-service counters, thankful that Isidoro had subtle curiosity, studying the machine at a respectable distance.

Isidoro was still holding onto the back of his shirt as they walked through the streets in order to get back home. However, they came across a store with numerous TVs showing the news. Out of idle curiosity, Yugi stopped to hear the headlines when a mentioning of a young woman approaching men with a golden knife and stealing from them caught his attention.

He turned his head to look at Isidoro, who in turn was staring at the televisions with a rather blank expression. Obviously he heard the news as well. A frown appeared on his lips when the anchor-woman urged residents of Domino City to be cautious when walking alone at night.

"You don't think that's Nashwa, do you?" Yugi asked.

Isidoro drew in a deep breath before sighing, his shoulders sagging slightly. "More than likely. She must still be carrying the sacred knife."

Yugi shivered from the thought of her having the knife with her when he confronted her in his shop the other night. "What's the knife for?"

"It's not used for anything," Isidoro explained as he shook his head. "It's a sacred symbol. From what my village history has stated, it had never tasted blood." A somewhat annoyed expression suddenly appeared on his face, his frown deepening and his nose wrinkling. "Well, not until she stabbed me with it."

As Yugi tugged on Isidoro to follow, he couldn't help but feel concerned. Nashwa was greatly dangerous. He had never really encountered someone so aggressive and volatile. Sure, he had encountered countless people who were dangerous, really, really dangerous, but he was able to defend himself and his friends through the heart of the cards. And with Atem by his side, they were unstoppable.

Nashwa, on the other hand, seemed physically aggressive, more than willing to use the knife in her possession. If she was willing to use it on Isidoro, who grew up in the same village, what else was she capable of? Who else would she hurt?

Yugi wasn't sure what to do about that.

* * *

Author's Note: You know, I cannot help but wonder if I had made Nashwa the main focus of this story and Isidoro the bad-guy, would I have gotten a heck of a lot more reviews? Not going to happen, I just can't help wondering...


End file.
